


Wild

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barbed Penis, Biting, Bottom Alpha, Fox!Sanji, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Tiger!Zoro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: O cio de Zoro fica cada vez mais intenso e Sanji tem que aguentar as consequências em sua própria pele... Não que estivesse reclamando.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 10





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente em fevereiro de 2020.
> 
> Continuação de [Chemical Frenzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229051)

Sanji sentia as investidas violentas contra sua bunda e gemia enlouquecido de prazer. O cio de Zoro estava mais intenso que o normal e era seu pobre e inocente corpo que estava deliciosamente sofrendo as consequências pela falta de controle de seu pequeno e atrevido Ômega. As garras do tigre estavam fincadas na pele macia de sua coxa grossa e a mão grande ajudava a puxar o corpo menor para trás, não que fosse necessário já que a pequena raposa mesma jogava o quadril para trás, chocando-se contra o pênis grosso e cheio de espinhos, e contraindo-se para sentir mais intensamente cada um daqueles espinhos em seu interior. O contato era maravilhoso, fazendo o loiro chorar e revirar os olhos de tão perfeitas e prazerosas que aquelas sensações eram.

A outra mão do Ômega estava segurando o pescoço fino de seu Alfa, sempre o puxando para trás e se impregnando com o cheiro delicioso daquele cio induzido, desejando inalar cada pequeno aroma do outro. Estava chegando a seu limite, rápido e desesperado como em todos os primeiros dias de quando entrava no cio e, para conter os gemidos indecentes, Zoro começou a morder o ombro do loiro, enfiando as presas o mais fundo que conseguia. Na primeira mordida, Sanji gritou de dor e, para ser calado, teve a mão colocada inconscientemente em sua boca e o loiro agiu da mesma forma inconsciente, mordendo com força e penetrando fundo as presas afiadas na carne dura.

O moreno sentiu a maravilhosa dor percorrendo seu corpo, causando choques intensos e desesperadores, então retribuiu com outra mordida forte, um pouco mais ao lado da anterior. O Alfa ainda prendia sua mão, sua boca estava cheia de sangue e mesmo assim o loiro não liberava o aperto. Zoro fechou os olhos em êxtase, era muito prazer e estava enlouquecendo, era um fodido masoquista mesmo. Ele continuou com as mordidas, marcando todo ombro do menor e sentindo o sangue invadir sua boca também. Estavam mais selvagens que o normal, os dentes da raposa haviam atravessado totalmente sua mão e ele estava tendo que ter muito cuidado para não fazer o mesmo, especialmente quando os dentes pressionaram do pescoço até a nuca, finalizando ali. Sabia que a mandíbula grande e os dentes afiados, juntamente com a força exagerada de seu corpo, poderiam matar facilmente o outro em uma mordida, mas matar Sanji era a última coisa que desejava. Sanji era seu mate e Zoro não desejava ser de mais ninguém, ser marcado ou marcar nenhum outro.

O orgasmo do Ômega foi intenso e enquanto gozava no interior quentinho, seu corpo exalou o mais delicioso feromônio, fazendo a raposinha inocente chegar a seu limite também e gozar tão intensamente quanto seu tigre, sem nem ter tocado seu pau. As mãos do menor seguraram com força os lençóis abaixo de seus corpos e ele se encolheu manhoso em seguida. O gemido alto que soltou o fez liberar a mão do maior, mas esta ainda estava em sua boca. O gosto de sangue era forte, mas eles não se importavam. Começou a lamber lentamente a mão ensanguentada, como se pedisse desculpas pelo que havia feito na hora do prazer e o moreno fez o mesmo, lambendo o sangue de seu ombro até a nuca, passando aquela língua áspera e cheia de espinhos na pele sensível.

No começo da relação foi um tanto estranho sentir aquela língua em sua boca e corpo, por mais que soubesse que felinos tinham essas características, nunca achou que seria tão diferente ser tocado por uma e o mesmo valia para o pênis, as primeiras vezes foram dolorosas e torturantes, especialmente por ser um Alfa e não ter a lubrificação natural de um Ômega. Agora, ele amava as sensações diferentes e sempre se apertava o máximo para sentir na maior intensidade possível. Naquele momento, tudo estava perfeito e estaria ainda mais se tivesse gozado no interior melado do Ômega, mas aquele era apenas o primeiro dia do cio, ainda teriam mais uma semana.

Sanji ainda não havia notado, mas estava com dezenas de marcas horríveis em seu ombro, pescoço, nuca e costas, marcas que ele odiaria durante toda aquela semana e sabia que eram tão profundas que nem com uma semana elas sumiriam, especialmente pelo fato de que seu gatinho pervertido estava em um cio descontrolado e que a cada dia que passasse novas marcas se juntariam àquelas, até todo seu corpo se tornar propriedade daquele Ômega pervertido... Não que ele já não pertencesse completamente ao idiota, de corpo e alma. E quando as marcas sumissem, sentiria falta delas e voltaria pedindo novas.

Zoro soltou a coxa alheia, percebendo que ele também estava sangrando naquela parte e passou a acariciar o local, desculpando-se em silêncio. Seu rabo movia-se para lá e para cá em uma velocidade elevada, mostrando o quanto estava feliz e o de seu pequeno Alfa estava também, mas seus corpos estavam tão colados que Sanji mal tinha espaço para qualquer movimentação. As orelhas grandes e felpudas estavam abaixadas e tranquilas, aproveitando-se do momento de guarda baixa em que não precisava temer ou proteger-se dos ataques do tigre selvagem, diferente de quando estavam transando. As de Zoro estavam na mesma situação, a única diferença é que não eram enormes e peludas como as do loirinho, em compensação eram bastante úteis para ouvir o coração acelerado.

Vagarosamente se retirou de dentro do loirinho e o acolheu em seus braços, notando a raposa, normalmente já bem manhosa, se tornar três mil vezes mais. Com um sorriso apaixonado, ele beijou a nuca sensível e enfiou o rosto na cabeleira loira, sentindo o tão costumeiro cheiro que tanto amava. Sanji já não estava mais lambendo sua mão, apenas selava os lábios brevemente em cada um de seus dedos e parava ao chegar na palma machucada, demorando-se mais naquela parte. Mesmo estando por trás, Zoro notava o sorriso bobo nos lábios dele também e isso era o suficiente para estar satisfeito com aquela situação...

Amor era realmente uma droga.


End file.
